One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 30
Raion walked up to Christie with a smile on his face. "It's time for my favor!" He said excitedly. Christie covered herself. "No pervy stuff!" "Relax. I had something else in mind." Raion laughed under his breath and snapped both his fingers. Every single one of girls clothes changed into swimsuits. A Bonfire bursted to life. Raion held up a volleyball to Christie. "My favor... Get every girl to play. Nothing more, nothing less. Good enough?" "Al...alright..." Swizzz looked to Raion. "What's your fetish with that?" "You can't talk to me about fetishes panty boy." Raion glared back at Swizzz. "Yeah I know what happened! You tricked me.. So I sent you away somewhere." "You're an idiot." "You're a pervert." Fantasia, in a bikini and holding rope, smirks. "Okay Raion. We'll do Volleyball." "YAY!" "But you aren't watching." "UNACCEPTABLE!!!!" Raion yelled and pointed to Swizzz. "But how come I can't watch and he can?!! How come Zero can watch??! You'll even let Mandi and Vivian watch??!!" "Mandi and Vivian are girls so they're playing." Fantasia advert end her eyes towards Zero serving everyone tea. "His ass is in gentlemen mode. And Swizzz?" "Don't bring me into this." Swizzz crossed his arms. "I have other things to do." "Like watch bouncy breasts!!!" Raion yelled. "I'm tellin you. He's gonna do it! So why can't i?!" Caramel came in, laughing. "They let me watch! I'm a maniac, a psychopath, a war loving killer, a murder, a clown, a dentist lover, and even a arsonist, but I respect women. I think of my wonderful sister when I think of strong women." "Sister?" "Yes. Vanilla." Raion tilted his head. "And you'll even let him watch? Alright fine... Fine then." "The hell is going through that sick ass mind of yours?" Fantasia squinted to Raion. "Nothing this time." He shook his head and walked off. "Just don't come to me when Swizzz becomes your underwear or Zero strips you down. I'm off limits." Raion dispersed into quantum particles and disappeared. Fantasia turned to Swizzz. "What did he mean by you becoming underwear?" "Don't even bother!! It's something I want to stay in the past!" Swizzz yelled. Caramel pointed his knife at Fantasia. "Now that pervy mgeee is gone, I must know. What's with him? What's his backstory? I want to know because his DF is interesting. I could eat it... And then explode." "Holding a knife to my neck? What happened to respecting women?" "I treat men and women all the same to the point where I don't know the difference anymore." "No double standards? Alright... As for Raion, he's the wielder of the Supē Supē no Mi. It's really confusing how to explain what it can do. As for his backstory, I only know what he's told me. He was raised under Big Mam's control, eventually adopted by Kizaru, became a marine and then was kicked out for trying to kill Big Mam. Now he's a pirate. That's his history in a bite sized chunk. Anything else?" "... What's his measurements, does he like Cheese cakes made of dynamite, is he a natural blonde, is his favorite book about farting, and will he marry a crab if I threatned to kill you if he doesn't?" "Hmm... I don't know his measurements, his clothes are basically magically on him because of his devil fruit. I don't know what kind of idiot likes cheesecake filled with dynamite so I doubt he likes it. As for a natural blonde, I'm not gonna check. I don't know if he reads, and if he does it's more likely that his favorite book would be about women. And as for marrying a crab.....I have no idea if he would, but Kent would." "Okay. Now on to your lover. Is it a man, a woman, an amoeba, a brick, a sun, an actor, or a prince?" "What the fuck is with all these questions?!" Fantasia yelled. Caramel edged the knife closer. "I don't have a lover, wish I did but I don't. Happy now?" "Yes. I am positively glowing! YEEHAW! THANK THE LORD! HAPPY DAYS, OH HAPPY DAYS! SOME RANDOM WOMEN I BARELY KNOW TOLD ME CRAP! NOW I CAN DIE!" Caramel stabs himself and falls down. Fantasia stares at him and walks away. - Raion comes back, and checks with Faust. "How long have I been gone?" "45 minutes. They just finished. Let me tell you... It was quite interesting. Selena lost her top." "THE BLONDE?!" "Yep." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raion calmed down. "So you saw everything right?" "Yeah. Brog tried to kill all the guys. I think he found my speed plant, or he was filled to the brim with adrenaline cause he almost caught me." Raion took a deep breath. "Where's Jimero? I need to know now. Did he see?" "Yeah he saw. He's probably dead too. He was caught. Why? Whatcha need from him?" "Nothing that concerns you." Raion teleported again. "Wow, rude. But okay. Just leave..." - Raion appeared in where Jimero was. At Norax's shadowy feet. "So... Can I have him." "Fantasia warned me about you. I have two daughters." "So?" "So I don't like perverts. At all." "Okay. Let me get this straight... I'm here for the blue haired man at your feet... How is that pervy? And NO! I don't swing both ways." "Fantasia said 'This boy can show memories.' So after I annihalted him, the chef, and that blonde haired boy trying to grope Rosa, I will annihalte you if you get an inch closer." "Oh really? I'll let you know that I am the most powerful devil fruit user to have ever lived." Two glowing quantum balls formed on Raion's hands. "AND I DON'T INTEND ON LEAVING WITHOUT HIM!!!" Raion charged for Jimero and teleported just as Norax was about attack. He reappeared along with several other clones of himself. "Sexy beast army....ATTACK!!!!" They all charged for Norax at once, each shooting a barrage of quantum energy blasts. Norax smirks. "Nice Devil Fruit. Guess what... I HAVE IT TOO!" Norax multiplies, and they all karate chop Raion's clones. Raion is karate chopped and he hit the floor. "OWW... You're tough... Even by admiral standards..." Raion got up to his knees. "But I doubt that you actually have my fruit." Raion stood up to his feet and put his hand out in front of him. "Galactic Hammer!!" A gigantic cosmic energy wave shot out of Raion's hand. Norax smiled. "Is this all you've got for me?!" He stuck out his hands and was driven back to a halt. Norax started to walk forward, pushing the blast back. "This is insane!" Raion put his other hand in front and shot out more energy, pushing Norax further back. "MARK TWO!!!" Norax laughs and flicks his finger. Raion is covered by quantum energy, and suddenly Raion is inside a barrel. Norax closes the lid and slaps the barrel into a pond. "BON VOYAGE!" "YOU THINK THIS CAN HOLD ME?!!" Glowing silvery light was seen flashing from the inside. "Yo!" Raion appeared standing on top of it. "Next time. Please use Sea Stone if you want to keep me somewhere." Sweat started to bead down his face. "I'll admit, you're strong. But I won't give in." Raion teleported away. Norax turned to Jimero being picked up by Raion. "I don't care what you say.... I need this man just for a minute!!" "You touched him... Now die." - Raion is tied up and beaten up, while upside down and being dunked in a barrel of water. Norax lifts him up and stares blankly at him. "Raion... I was a pervert like you once. Then I had a wife... And a daughter. When I stared at her blue eyes I swore one thing. To never sully my mind, and make sure no man sullies her." "Two things I need to say before I fall asleep. One... I'm not after your daughter... Two.. I get it... But until I get married or have my kids, I'm still gonna sully my mind. That's just who I am.." "Raion. Women don't like perverts. Ironically, if you don't act like a pervert, you'll get women." "I realized that a while back. It's just that I refuse to change myself." Raion lifted his head up. "No one can change me. I'll do it when I want to. Not when someone tells me to." "You're an idiot. Why do you guys preach every single time you feel like it. Women don't like preachers either." "We're gonna be arguing for days. Cause many many many girls preach to me the same hung you're preaching. I've gotten good at responding to it all." Jimero sat up and wiped his face. "What I miss?... OW!!!" He held his head. "What the hell happened??!" "Jimero! I need your help." "With?" "Living." "Okay..." Jimero stares at Norax. "DEATH!" "No, NORAX!" Norax slaps his knees like a cymbal. "What? It was a joke. A funny one." Raion squinted at Norax. "I'm the one from the past and even I thought that was old." "What? That was comedy gold!" "That's the most least valuable gold ever." Jimero said, bridging his hair to one side. "It would've been better to say comedy copper." "Boo." "NOW YOU HAVE A SENSE OF COMEDY!" - Zero stares at Jakk and Tack while pointing at a poster of a beatiful women. "You two... So naive when it comes... TO WOMEN! BUT I SHALL TEACH YOU! Rule number one.... They're all different! No two girls are the same. They may be similar but not the same. They'll kill you if you say theirs exactly the same as another. Rule number two which should be number one.... Never try to understand them. They understand themselves and they hate each other. Don't get me wrong the-" "What're you teaching them?" Georgiana held her sword to Zero's neck. "I wanna know." "About... Women independence! Any women you like!" Tack raises his hand. "Freya and Christie!" "Yeah! Jakk?" "None. I wanna have a cool girlfriend! Jorgina, will you be my girlfriend?" "I wouldn't mind. But I have to turn you down. You're a nice guy, just not for me." "Why? I just want a friend." "... Wait... Just a friend?" "Duh." "Like... Tack?" "Yeah! Tack's my boyfriend! So is Two! Right two!" Zero stares at Georgina. "LIES! I AM NOT HIS BOYFRIEND!" Jakk looks sad. "I have no friends but Tack." "You have friends." Georgiana sat Zero down and patted Jakk on his head. "A friend of Tack is your friend. Talk to Hyperion, I'm sure he'll be your friend. Just don't call him your boyfriend, he'll get the wrong idea." She glared down at Zero. "As for you Two, I'm taking you to Vivian." Zero's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!!" "Wouldn't I?" Jakk looked happy, and hugged Georgina. "Thanks George!" "It's Georgiana." "Thanks Ina." Georgiana exhaled. "You're welcome." Georgiana looked down to Zero and grabbed him by his collar. "Hold on. We're about to go see Vivian." "NOOOOOOOOO!!!! SHE IS EVIL!!!!!!! SEXUAL EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Georgina walked away and Jakk stared at Tack. "What's Sexual?" "Mason and Tobias taught me. It's when..." - It was turning to a sunset and everyone were at chairs and a feast was starting. Beta grins, and lifts a mic. "TIME FOR DANCE PARTY!" Every member of the Gear Pirates eyes shifted towards Ashlynn. She started to get up out her seat until Faust sat her back down. "Ashlynn... We are supposed to make the pain go away... Not be the cause of it." "What're you talking about? My dance skills are sick yo!" Ashlynn said, getting back up to her feet. Faust dropped his head in shame and took a deep breath. "Ashlynn.... Ashlynn.. Ashlynn.. Your dance moves cause people to get sick." "Why you always jockin my style yo? My skills be so fresh!" Faust wiped his face. "You're doing it again. You're showing not only your age... But you're talking with slang from 220 years ago." A member of the Beta Pirates walked drover to Faust. "Let the lady dance. It can't be that bad." Faust looked back at the man. "You barely survived Nova playing basketball... You won't survive Jericho's cooking. You won't survive Airi's medical treatment. You won't survive Raion's singing. You won't survive her dancing. Everything I just listed... Is far more deadlier then basketball could ever be." "How bad could it be?" - Beta pirates are littered across the area with one of them nursing broken limbs. Ashlynn is restrained by glue from Rangton and Faust stares at the bodies. "We got off lucky. No casualties this time." Rangton shook his head. "It went by too fast. Just one by one they all fell." Faust walked over to Ashlynn. "Are you trying to kill people? We agreed that dancing is forbidden." Ahslynn is covered by a blanket. "I'm sorry... I underestimated how awful you guys are. I totally bounced that yo. Am I right Dawg?" Ashlynn looks to Beta. "Dawg... Oh crap! I can't speak rap lingo! I only know country, choir music, and old times ones!" Faust shook Ashlynn. "English!!" "I am speakin english my G!" She responded quickly. "Now stop shakin me befo I put you to sleep! Ya feel me?" Faust just stared at her. "Ashlynn.... Did you drink the thug life energy drink again?" Beta was extremely confused, and sat down holding his head. "Come on... I can do this! I'm Beta! I can do anything!" Faust stares at Beta. "Can you speak thug?" "... Yo... NOOOOOOO! I CAN'T!" "Good. Now I gotta translate. Aye shawty we can't be havin you killin everybody vibe. It ain't cool." "Nah bruh, it ain't like that. I was just tryin to show out. Know what I mean?" Faust turned to Beta. "I'm gonna need you to go find Axel or Rosaline. They have the antidote. Until then I'll be here keeping her company." He turned back to Ashlynn. "I get it girl. But this is a no flex zone." Rangton smacks Faust and Ashlynn both in the head, knocking them out. "Antidote. I hate rap lingo." Faust looked up at Rangton. "Why you jockin my style yo?" He mutttered before falling asleep. Rangton stomps on Faust with a cold look of hate on his face. "Crawl in a hole and die." Malk looks to Rangton and gulps. "Sadist." - Kent and Roku snuck around the forest, expressions of fear decorated their faces. "What're you doing here?" Kent asked Roku. "Rosa is trying to kill me. What're you here for?" "Mandi and Cana." "Harsh." They heard footsteps and the two hid themselves. Appearing, was Taka and Ness talking. "Look Taka, we have to tell them." "Do we have too? I'm sure they don't ever have to find out." "Yeah, but they are our friends." "... Eventually, I'll tell them. You keep it shut." "Okay, I will." "Good. If they find out... Who knows what Tack will do." "Do what?" Roku leans in, and Taka and Ness freak out. Ness tries to explain. "On how... WE ARE TALKING ABOUT WHO'S THE HOTTEST! I SAY SELENA, HE SAY'S CHRISTE! HOW PERVERTED WE ARE! HA HA HA!" "We don't care about that!" Roku responded. "Besides it's Rosa." "Oh but we disagree! But who cares! Let's go Taka!" Taka and Ness run away, with Kent scratching his chin. "I think they lied to us." Roku walked out his hiding spot. "Stay right here." He said, charging after Taka and Ness. "Hold on!! I need to know." - Hyperion, Gale, Drew are at a table with Terry sipping tea. Hyperion frowned a bit. "Are you gonna tell us why we're here? This is nerve racking." "Indeed. I want to know more about my hero." "Oh? Well Sakazuki..." "No no no! Garp." "... Garp?" "Call me crazy, but I like the hero of the marines, not the monster of the marines." Hyperion sat back and relaxed. "Ahh Garp. My hero.. My mentor.. He is a somewhat brutal guy but it's all in good fun. His heart is in the right place and like few others in this world, he radiates love. Evrytime I'm around him I feel the need to make sure I don't become dead weight. The need to live up to his standards and exceed them. What did I miss?" "Tell me, did he really punch 8 mountains into dust?" "Yes." "Then my job is done." Hyperion hunched over the table. "Yeah. Well I don't really know much. Ask Drew, he's supposed to be training under him along with Coby and Hippo." "Helmeppo." "Yeah yeah yeah, like he matters." Drew shook his head. "He has shown great improvement since he enrolled. Stronger than the average so Doer, but far from what he's expected to achieve." He stood up straight. "If that's all you need, I'll be leaving now." Terry laughed and clincked his wine bottle with Hyperion. "You and Drew are rather fun. Too bad you two died before I was born." Hyperion started to laugh. "Well 200 years is a long time. Maybe one of my descendants could keep you company. Speaking of which, do I have any?" "What fun is knowing the future?" Terry sipped some wine. Hyperion smiled. "Awww. But I get it. Can't know what's gonna happen." "Besides... We have no idea. You could have one or not. Speaking of that... What kind of person do you think I am? For example... If I was with you and Drew, and Gale, and Georgina? Also known as the rat pack." Hyperion stopped laughing. "The Rat Pack? When did we get that name?!" "Well... Don't make fun of Hippo. He is a lot more meaner then you think." "When I get back I'm gonna kick his ass!!" - A bandaged up Gale sat on the rails, looking out to the sea. His gaze was unwavering. "Good afternoon Drew." "How'd you know I was here?" "We've been friends for a while now. I know the feeling when you're around." "Fair enough." Drew walked up closer. "Gale. Can I ask you something?" "Drew. This'll be the last time I tell you. No, you shouldn't have a cat in your admiral name." "No. What happens to us? I mean... Look. At our best, we become famous... And people like Xander and Liones come in. Do we really change things?" "That's the endless cycle. Good vs Evil. One cannot exist without the other. No matter what we do, someone will tip the balance. All we can do is play the game and hope that our side will win." "So why do it. How can I fight when I know it doesn't change it. Do I fight, and die, and have everything I worked hard on destroyed by some punk? It doesn't matter if good or evil win... It just seems the cycle goes on." "Then break the cycle." Brog, holding his sword, snarled down at Drew. "I didn't think you were that pathetic. I underestimated you. If I knew everything I did was for naught... I would say to hell with that and do more!" Gale looked back at Brog. "I Honestly think that to break the cycle, you need to be the person that tips the scale." He jumped onto the deck and walked over to Brog. "Can I ask you a favor?" Gale whispered. "It's Drew." "You want me to kill him?" "No. I want you to bring him down. The reason why is that Drew is the type of person that doesn't like being told he can't do something. So keep doing what you're doing, I'm sure that the future will thank you eventually." "I know his type. The type that think they aren't worth shit. Trust me, I know that type. I know it far too well. Drew! I'll be as nice as I can. GROW A PAIR, GET HAIR ON YOUR CHEST, BE A MAN, AND SAVE AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU CAN! GOT IT?!" "YES SIR!" "WHAT DID I SAY SOLDIER!" "YES SIR!!!" "NOW DO IT! GO TELL SELENA YOU LIKE HER, GO CAPTURE SOME PIRATES, TELL HYPERION TO GET A NEW MAID, AND BY GOD, TELL ME TO GET OFF YOUR ASS!" "YES SIR!" "GO SOLDIER!" Drew runs off, ready to do all that. Drew starts to walk back. "WHY'RE YOU BACK??!!!" Brog yelled. "I'm back to to tell you, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!! IM TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!!!" Drew took a deep breath and walked off again. Gale turned to Brog with a smile on his face. "You just created a monster. A monster that needed to be created." Gale held out his hand for a handshake. "Great job!" Brog shook Gale's hand and smirked. "I was a wimp once. Then my chief broke my arm. Hated his guts for 8 months, till I broke his arm. Best friends since. He cried at my wedding for the entire time." - Drew walked back into the room with Hyperion and Terry. Hyperion waved. "Welcome back! Want some wine?" "Nope. I'm here for a reason." "What would that be?" "I'm here to tell you to SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS AND GET A NEW WHIPPING BOY!! FROM HERE ON, I'M YOUR EQUAL!!" Hyperion looked speechless. "Drew I've treated you exactly as I treat everyone else. No one is above anyone else in my book. But I'm glad that you had the heart to tell me this." Hyperion stood up straight. "Maybe I'll take you up on your offer for a rematch sooner." "Not now bird brain!! I got more important things to do!!" Drew stormed off. Hyperion looked confused. "So... No wine?" Drew comes back. "I'm sorry, that was a little rude. Yes, I would love wine." Drew sips some, and bows. "Thanks for the wine." Drew walks away. - Drew walks past Wayward and cuffs him. "What the..." Drew Uncuffs him. "Emotional journey." "Ahh. Well then, emotion outta here." "I'm doing so because I want too." Drew walks away with Wayward twirling his finger around his head. - Drew walked into the end of the ship. Selena was looking out to the sea. "Selena!" Drew called. He stopped a few feet away from her. "I have something to say." He walked closer to her until they were face to face. "Yeah." "... I LIKE YOU!" "Oh! I like you too. As a friend. And just a friend. Sorry." Drew falls down, depressed. "3/4... Not bad..." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc